The Halloween Revenge
by emberfire411
Summary: When Mitzi throws another Halloween Party, the Winx girls are out to get a little revenge when they’re invited yet again. But when the Trix end up crashing it, can the girls stop it, and keep their cover?
1. An Invitation and A Plan

**Well, since Halloween was only a few days ago, I decided to put a new twist on one of my favorite Winx Club episodes. Enjoy! Also a special thanks to SaraiyuHalliwell, who helped me come up with the title of the story!**

**Summary: When Mitzi throws another Halloween Party, the Winx girls are out to get a little revenge when they're invited yet again. But when the Trix end up crashing it, can the girls stop it, and keep their cover?**

**Disclaimer: (sigh) I still don't own Winx Club.**

**Chapter 1: An Invitation and a Plan**

"You guys won't believe this." Bloom said as she entered the dorm room. Layla was teaching Musa a new dance move while Tecna was on her laptop. She glanced up at Bloom as she entered.

"What is it?" she asked.

"This," Bloom replied holding up an orange envelope before setting it on the table. Stella walked out of her room, with Flora close behind. Apparently they had been going through Stella's closet, because Flora had on a pink floral top, which Bloom had seen Stella buy just last weekend.

"What's 'this'?" Stella asked, examining a ring that was on her finger.

Layla picked up the envelope and read the letter inside. "Oh, no. Not again."

"What it is?" asked Musa.

"Another invite to Mitzi's Halloween party," Bloom said.

"What, she didn't get enough of a kick last year." Stella glared at the invitation as though it were cursed.

"We can always just deny it." Flora reminded her friends.

"True…" Musa said, "But I'm sure that's just what she wants."

"Well, do we really want to go?" Tecna asked, "If we do…who knows what will happen."

"I'm with Tecna," Layla said, taking a seat on the couch, "We should just ignore it."

"Yeah," Stella agreed, "But you have to admit, revenge on her would be kind of fun."

"Revenge on who?" Lockette asked as she and the pixies entered the room.

"Oh, Mitzi," Bloom replied, "She invited us to her Halloween party again, but I'm sure as a joke."

"Mitzi?" Chatta said, as though trying to remember who it was. "You mean the stuck up girl from Earth?"

"With the horrible perfume?" added Amore.

Tecna smiled, "Yep, that's her."

"She was incredibly rood. You're smart to not go." Tune said

"I'm sure," Stella said.

"But still…it would be kind of fun to give her a taste of her own medicine." Layla said while holding out her hand to Piff, who settled in it and immediately fell asleep. Layla smiled at the young pixie.

"Yeah," added Musa, "And It's not like we would hurt her, just mess up the party a little."

"Guys, do you really think that's a good idea?" asked Flora, "Seriously, what good would it do?"

"Revenge." Stella reminded her.

Flora rolled her eyes. "Besides revenge, Stell."

"But you have to admit…It would be kind of fun." Bloom pointed out.

"Yeah, and It's not like we have anything better to do that night…" Tecna said thoughtfully.

"And with your Enchantix, the possibility of something going wrong is quite low." Digit said.

"Digit! Don't you think that they should choose for themselves, not for logic?" Amore asked.

"It's ok, Amore." Stella said, "But, I'm all for getting a little mayhem going there."

"Yeah," agreed Musa.

"It would be fun…" Layla said thoughtfully.

"I'm ok with it." Tecna joined in.

"It wouldn't really do a lot of harm." Bloom agreed.

There was a moment of silence before Flora said, "Ok, I'll go. But nothing over the top."

"Sounds fair." Bloom said turning to the pixies, "Do you guys want to come?"

"Is it going to be at that scary house again?" Lockette asked, shaking a little bit.

Bloom glanced at the invite. "It looks like it."

"Oooohhh."

"Don't worry Lockette," Chatta said to her friend, "We'll make sure you're ok."

"Can we have Jolly come again?" asked Amore.

"Sure." Flora replied.

"And now that we know that there's no such thing as that curse of those three sisters, there's nothing to worry about." Tecna said.

"Right, no curse." Lockette repeated, still sounding a little unsure, but better than before.

**As always, constructive criticism is welcome, but flaming is not! Think about it, would you want people doing it to you? **


	2. The Girls of Gardenia

**Don't you just hate it when homework keeps you from writing a story? Anyway, here's a new chapter. Enjoy! Also, thanks to all reviewers, keep them coming!**

**Chapter 2: The Girls of Gardenia**

"Wow, this place really hasn't changed much from last time, has it?" Stella said out loud as she and the other girls walked through the main street of Gardenia, the pixies trailing further behind. Everyone had set off to Gardenia around 10:30. The party didn't start until nightfall, so the girls were walking up and down the street, looking at all the decorations and killing time until the party started.

"Yeah," Bloom replied, fingering a paper ghost that was hung on a tree, "Earth isn't as advanced as Magix. People here only get so far with things over a certain time."

"Well I like it here," Jolly said. She and Livi had agreed to come along for the night.

"Yeah, well it gets boring after a while, trust me." Bloom said.

"Maybe, but I love your music here," Layla said.

"And your shopping," Stella said, looking at a pair of jeans with a sparkling star design on the flair that were in a store window.

"If those don't scream Stella, I don't know what piece of clothing does," Musa whispered to Layla. She nodded in agreement.

"You can go grab them if you want to, Stella." Flora said to her.

"Not like there's anything better to do here." Tecna added.

"You girls want to come with me?" Stella asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Stell," Musa said, "Layla and I are going to go look around the music store."

"I'll go with you, Stella," Bloom smiled.

"Me, too." Flora said.

"I'll go with Musa and Layla," Tecna said.

"What are you guys going to do?" Bloom asked, turning to the pixies.

"Don't you worry about us," Chatta said, "We'll find a way to keep ourselves occupied."

"Ok, but just promise me you guys won't get into any trouble." Flora said.

"Don't worry, we'll be careful." Amore promised.

"Ok."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Wow, what a great store." Flora said, spinning in front of a mirror wearing an ivy green crop top, "I might have to buy this."

"I know, I've always loved this store ever since I was little," Bloom added as she came up from behind Flora to look in the mirror, wearing a light blue spaghetti strap top that had a dark blue heart design on it.

"Wow, you guys look good," Stella said as she walked up to Flora and Bloom, wearing the jeans she had seen in the store window, "You guys going to buy those?"

"The real question is do you have enough money." A voice said from behind them. The three girls spun around to face Mitzi, who was dressed in an orange tube top and back jeans. Her jet black hair was straight, and the girls were able to smell the same horrible perfume she had had on last time they were there. "I mean going to reform school and all, do you even have money?"

Bloom rolled her eyes. "Hey Mitzi. And for the last time, we don't go to reform school."

"Ok, if you say so."

Bloom's eyes narrowed at her. But before she could say anything, Flora cut in. "We were so happy that you invited us to you're your party again."

"Well, considering what a hit you were last time, the party wouldn't be the same without you." Mitzi said, giving Flora a sly smile.

"Oh yeah," Stella said, "Watching you try to scare people can be very entertaining."

Mitzi glared at her. "Well, I just hope you can find some costumes. After your surprisingly decent ones last year, I've gone all out. I and I can assure you that you'll have to do a lot to try and beat me." Without anther word, she spun on her heels and walked away leaving the Winx girls.

"Well," Stella broke the silence, "Nice to see that she hasn't changed."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Wow, this band is 'rockin!" Musa said, as she picked up a CD case with a shimmering blue disc inside.

"Yeah, you should get that, Musa," Layla said as she looked at the CD Musa had.

"I agree, their music has been very popular lately," Tecna was looking over the different rows of CD's in the store.

"You really think so?"

"Sure," Layla said, "I've seen the music video for it, and I love the choreography."

"Yeah and there's this one song that I really want to remix…"

"Hang on a second." Tecna said, as she peered around to the next aisle of CD's.

"And give it kind of this hip-hop beat…"

"Musa!"

Musa stopped talking and turned to her pink-haired friend. "What is it, Tec?"

"Come look at this." Musa and Layla exchanged a glance before walking over to Tecna, who had her eyes fixed on three girls in the next aisle of CD's. One had white-blonde hair and a short blue dress. The second had long brown hair, dressed in a violet tank top and dark jeans. And the other girl had curly black hair, and had on a red skirt and a one-sleeved black top.

"Did you hear she invited them again?" the brunette asked, sounding disgusted.

"Yeah, but why?" asked the girl with black hair, "I mean, aren't they from reform school or something? Why would Mitzi invite them?"

Layla glared at them. "I have a feeling they're talking about us."

"Really?" Musa asked sarcastically.

"I even heard they have a stupid little club name," the black haired girl continued, "like the wings or something. How pathetic. How can they even be invited?"

"Don't you remember what Mitzi said?" the blonde asked, a little irritated, "Last year, they tried to pull a prank on them, but it backfired. But this time, there's no way anything can go wrong."

"I can't wait for tonight." The brunette said.

"I know, come on, we promised we'd get some snacks for the party." Musa, Tecna, and Layla turned to the CD, display, pretending to look at them as the three girls walked past them, giggling.

"Come on," Tecna said, once they were out of hearing range, let's follow them and see what Mitzi has in store for us this time."

Nodding, the three girls walked out of the store onto the street, but the three girls were nowhere in sight.

"What happened to them?" Musa asked.

"Who knows, we'd better go warn the others, though." Layla suggested. The girls turned and began to walk up the street. Just as they turned though, the girl with black hair stuck her head out from behind an alley not to far away. She waited until they turned the corner before turning around to face the other two girls.

"They fell for it!"

"Figures, they're so stupid. You think they would of figured it out." The brunette said, before turning to the blonde. "Icy, will you please change us back?"

"With pleasure." A bright light filled the alley. When it dimmed out, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy were in place of the three girls.

"So is this Mitzi really pulling a prank on them again?" Darcy asked.

"Who knows? Who cares? Just as long as we get what we need."

"What is it were after anyway?" Stormy asked.

"Well," Icy began, "Back when Earth had magic, there actually were a few witches who lived that old house. And up in the attic are enough spell books to have Magix in our hands in no time! All we have to do is sneak into that party tonight. And those stupid fairies will be too busy worrying about what Mitzi has 'planned' for them, they wont even notice."

"Brilliant!" Darcy said.

"This'll be fun." Stormy added.

"Won't it? Now all we have to do is wait for nightfall and we'll be set for life, ladies."

**Well, it seems the Winx have a very interesting night ahead. Also, backtrack a little bit too when Mitzi said that she's gone all out on her Halloween costume. I'm leaving her costume choice up to a very important person…my readers! All you have to do is tell me what kind of Halloween costume you want Mitzi to be in. You can either tell me when you're reviewing (hint, hint) or send me a message. Winner will receive credit in the chapter 3. I hope to have a lot of great ideas!**


	3. Let's Start the Party

**Merry Christmas everyone or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa or whatever you celebrate! Here's chapter three...sorry for the slow progress. I loved everyone's costume ideas, thanks for the feedback for the contest, by the way. And congratulations to Bloomgirl 18 and The All Real Numbers Symbol, who won the contest! But keep an eye out, because I've included everyone's costume (you'll get what I mean as you read it). So without further delay of my useless blabbing, here's chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: Let's Start the Party

"Are you sure they were talking about us?" Flora questioned. The six girls plus the pixies were walking to the old house for the party. The sun had just gone down, and Musa, Tecna, and Layla were explaining to everyone the incident at the CD store.

"Positive," Layla replied as she adjusted her cloak. The girls had agreed to pull the cloak trick again, considering what a hit it had been last year. "Besides, they said the girls had a group name like the wings. Wings...Winx...not that much of a difference."

"Well...what did they say Mitzi was going to do?" asked Stella.

"We don't know," Tecna replied, "They walked out of the store when they started going into detail."

"Yeah, and when we went outside to follow them, they were gone. It was like they just disappeared off the street or something." Musa added.

"What did they look like?" questioned Bloom.

"One girl had white blonde hair, there was a brunette...and a girl with short frizzy black hair." Tecna supplied.

"Are they going to be here tonight?" Stella asked.

"They should be," replied Layla, "when they left, they said they were going to go buy some food for the party."

"Maybe Mitzi sent them to try and trick us?" Flora suggested.

"It does sound like something she'd do…" Bloom said slowly.

"Well I say that you girls should go ahead. I mean, what real damage could she do?" Chatta asked.

"Yes, and it is very rood not to come after you've already sent an RSVP." Tune added.

Musa rolled her eyes a little, "Ok, ok. I guess there really isn't any harm in going."

The girls approached the house and knocked on the door. The same girl from last year answered. "Welcome." She said drily as she led them to the party. The girls glanced around the large room, taking in all the costumes. One of the girls was dressed as Cruella DeVille, even going as far as dying half of her hair white, while another girl's costume looked like the Enchantix a little. And the costumes the guys had were either very complex or so simple they were good.

"Well, well, well, look what decided to show up." Elle **(1)**, Mitzi's second in command, approached the girls. Her costume made her resemble Safira, the queen of the vampires **(2)**.

"There's nothing wrong with having a little fun." Stella said, giving her best fake smile.

"Hmm…I guess not," Elle replied as she looked over them, "Gone with the cloak theme again, huh? Well it doesn't matter, you'll never match up to Mitzi, no matter what kind of costume is under there." With that, Elle spun on her heels and walked off.

"I wouldn't wanna go betting on that just yet." Musa smiled.

Just them music started going louder, and everyone turned to the stairs, knowing that Mitzi would be there in moments. And when she did appear, the Winx girls and the pixies couldn't help but gasp. Mitzi had completely copied their look.

Well, not completely. But it was pretty close. Mitzi had on a black crop top and a short black skirt, and wings that looked shredded at the ends **(3)**. Her boots were also black and went up to her knees. In addition, she had on a small silver tiara, which looked like an exact replica of Bloom's. Her entire costume glittered in the light.

"Nice, huh?" Mitzi asked when she saw the girls gasping at her. "I don't know how you afforded those costumes last year, but they were just so…inspiring, I had to try wearing it. Now, I don't know what you have under those hideous rags this time, but why don't you take them off and humor us."

Bloom grinned. "Sure, Mitzi." With that, the girls pulled the cloaks off.

It was Mitzi's turn to gasp when she saw the costumes the girls had on. Bloom and the others only smiled as they glanced down at their Enchantix.

"How the…" Mitzi found herself at a loss for words.

"How did we what?" Layla pretended to have no idea what Mitzi was talking about.

"Th…th…those costumes. Where did you get them?"

"Oh, _these_?" Flora said, adjusting her fairy dust necklace a little, "Oh we just found them online."

Mitzi seemed to recover a little. "That's the exact same excuse you gave last year."

"Amazing what technology can do, huh?" Tecna smiled.

"But…" Mitzi couldn't finish because everyone was crowding around the Winx Club, trying to get a better look at their costumes. Stella adjusted her crown a little before turning and winking at Mitzi. She got a cold stare in return.

Elle approached Mitzi. "Come on, don't take it too hard. I mean those costumes aren't even that great, and the wings and hair extensions are so fake and…"

"Will you just shut up?! I know their costumes are better, ok! But by the end of the night, they'll be wishing they stayed at their reform school."

"Um, Mitzi…what _is_ the plan anyway?" Elle asked.

"Something," Mitzi replied, "I'm working on it with three other girls. They talked to me earlier, and said that they hated those Winx as much as I do. They've got the plan, I get the credit."

"And they are?"

"Who knows? But if it gets Bloom and her little friends in the reject pile, I really don't care."

Elle raised an eyebrow "Are they even here?"

"Oh somewhere, I'm sure," Mitzi replied waving Elle off, "Now come on. Let's start the party."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Mitzi maid said irritably as she raced to answer the door. When she opened it, she found three girls, one blond, a brunette, and a girl with frizzy black hair. "Name?" she asked them.

"Icy, Darcy, and Stormy." The blonde said.

"Hmm…not here. Sorry."

Darcy rolled her eyes before sending out one of her hypnotic beams at the girl. "Maybe you'd better check that list again. That's Icy, Darcy, and Stormy."

"Uh…oh, oh right here. You can come in."

Icy gave a sly smile. "Thanks." She then pushed past the girl and stepped inside, followed by her sisters.

"There they are." Stormy said when she caught sight of the Winx. "should we get them?"

"No," Icy replied, "Not yet. First, we'd better find the host of this party."

"Um…why?" Darcy asked.

"Well, she kind of thinks we're helping her take them down, which we are, of course, but I'm sure our definition of taking down is much different then hers."

**(1) – the girls who was wearing the tan trench coat in the episode. **

**(2) – that was bloomforever's costume idea BTW. She receives second in the contest.**

**(3) – Think of Bloom's wings when Darker turned her evil.**

**Ok, I think it's obvious that Mitzi's 'prank help' is really the Trix. So let's hope that the Winx will be able to figure it out. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, along with constructive criticism. But flamers, keep it to yourself. **


	4. Poker Face

**I'm back, baby! I know it's been like forever, but I'm hoping to make it up to you by finishing this story by Halloween 2009! Now I know your all probably thinking, 'What!? Halloween is like forever away!' I know that. But, that gives me time to make the story the best it can be. And, special thanks to Blosiom, who basically gave me the kick to get this story going again. Thanks!**

**Chapter 4: New Friendships and Old Friends**

"Ugh, can you believe some of these outfits," Darcy gagged, looking around at all the outfits people were wearing.

"I know." Stormy added, "And I always thought Cloud Tower freshman had bad taste. Compared to these losers, they probably could have passed for fashionable."

"You sound like Stella." Icy said in a matter-of-fact tone, "And it's freaky. Knock it off, Stormy, we've got work to do."

"Invites?" The three spun around to find a girl in a black fairy costume holding out her hand expectantly.

"'Scuse me?" Icy gave the girl a once over, "Who are you to ask?"

"Yeah, and looking like a Darkar-fied version of Bloom, too?" Darcy smirked.

The girl rolled her eyes. "I think I'm the host of this party. Invites?"

Icy's glare disappeared. She gave the girl a fake smile. "Your Mitzi? Great! I'm Sydney, you contacted me to deal with the...ahem, girls? The, uh...Wings or something?" she purposely mispronounced the name.

Mitzi gave an evil smirk. "Well why didn't you say so?!" She turned around "Ladies? Front, now!" Elle and another girl stepped forward. She had long pink hair and violet eyes. She seemed nervous, and she was practically shaking in her cowgirl costume **(1)**. However, she did her best to look as tough as Elle. Darcy chocked back a snicker. "Ladies, meet Sydney. She's the one 'helping' us tonight. And her friends..."

"Sisters." Stormy corrected, her voice dripping with fake sweetness. "I'm Lara, and this is Abby."

"Perfect. So what's your plan?"

"Well," Darcy said cautiously, "There's really no reason to say. Who knows who might hear, right? But...let's just say you'll get everything you asked for. And more."

"The price?" Elle asked, her smirk could of frozen water in July.

"Free," Icy waved the subject off, "You have no idea what were getting out of this."

"Uh...Mitzi?" the pink haired girl spoke up timidly.

"What?" Mitzi snapped as all eyes turned to her.

"Um...maybe we should drop this, you know? Getting college girls to help us? Isn't that taking things too far? Let's just...he he, you know, try to get along?"

Mitzi gave a fake laugh. "Oh yeah, Roxy. Let's go and all hold hands and dance around the campfire like in High School Musical, and be best friends forever, too!" Roxy winced. "No. Let's get this straight. Your in the big league now. You either follow, or leave. Understood?"

Roxy seemed to straighten up a little. "And if I want to leave?"

Mitzi snapped her head in the girl's direction, her eyes blazing with anger. "Then go back to your D-list friends. Your not needed here."

"Well fine!" she started walking away.

"But Roxy…" Mitzi's voice was sugar coated and threatening at the same time, "Know if you leave right now, your social life will quickly plummet. And you'll regret everything."

Roxy eyes widened. But she still cracked out, "Do your worst. I've had it." With that, she ran off.

Mitzi rolled her eyes and turned back to the Trix. "Sorry. New girl in the group. You know how it is right?"

"Absolutely." Stormy muttered, thinking back to Lucy and her Senior year at Cloud Tower.

"She wasn't even in that long," Elle added, adjusting her dress, "Only two months. But her popularity will probably be a living hell by Thursday. Trust me."

"Anyway," Mitzi waved off the subject, "Do what you can. Every door in the house is unlocked, even the attic. Any length to humiliate the Winx Club, and toss Roxy in the mix for the heck of it. It should be a good lesson for her. Just let me know ahead of time what your plan is."

"Oh, of course." Icy said as Mitzi and Elle walked away. "_Not_." She said once they were out of earshot.

"Now that that's over, what are we going to do?" Darcy asked.

"Relax, D, I've got it covered." Icy said, as she and the girls walked opposite of where Mitzi had headed. Just as they left, two shapes stuck their heads around the corner.

"I knew it!" Livi yelled. "The Trix are here! And the Winx are so busy, they'll never notice!"

"What are we going to do?!" Jolly cried.

"Hmm…Let's go find Lockette and the others. I've got a plan." Livi and Jolly disappeared behind the corner.

As they flew, they caught sight of Roxy near the snack table, her eyes filled with tears. Even though she tried to hide it, she was obviously upset. "Poor girl." Jolly said quietly.

"I'm fine." Roxy said to herself, trying to calm herself.

"Really?" she spun around at the voice. And she smiled at the boy she saw. "Hey Mark." She said quietly.

"Oh, yeah, don't pretend I'm not here either!" another teasing voice added.

Roxy actually laughed, "Unfortunately, It's too hard to forget you, Ryo."

"Aww…I'm honored." Ryo playfully shoved her before putting her arm around her in a friendly way. "We saw what went down with you and Mitzi. Are you ok?"

She nodded. "My social career is over, but…"

"…But?" Mark asked.

Roxy smiled, "That felt awesome."

"She back!" Mark laughed. "Hallelujah, we thought we'd lost you for good. If you ever try to go with the 'in crowd' again, you're getting it hard, sweetheart."

"I'll keep that in mind." Roxy's laughter slowly died down as she continued, "Guys…Mitzi's going to try and get Bloom back. She's got college girls helping her out…and I don't think they're really in it for helping. Something's wrong. And I think Bloom might be in trouble."

Ryo nodded, "So we heard."

"What are we goanna do?"

"Don't worry," Mark smiled, "We've already got the warning going. Mitzi's not the only one fueling this flame."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

"See Bloom," Layla smiled, "This is why I love your planet." The girls were currently on the dance floor with about thirty other kids who were dancing to 'Poker Face'. Layla and Musa were dancing up a storm, they had even had a dance-off with two other kids, but they had been no match. Bloom and the others had been cheering their friends on as they claimed victory, even though the dance-off was forgotten in minutes.

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun 

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

"This is my new favorite song." Musa yelled to the girls over the crowd.

"I know," Bloom said back, "It's good, right? This is the first time I've heard this song."

"Seriously? I mean I know your in boarding school in Europe or something but…" a voice said jokingly.

Bloom smiled and spun around. "Andy!"

"Hey stranger. I didn't know you were in town for the party."

"We were invited. We were here last, too."

"Really?" Andy asked, "I ended up getting sick the night before. But I definitely heard about what happened…" he trailed off, "Heard you got Mitz pretty good."

"That we did." Stella said, coming up behind Bloom, "And I don't believe we've met."

"Andy." He said, extending his hand.

"Stella." She said shaking it. "And this is Flora, Tecna, Layla, and Musa."

"Ah, the professional dancers and friends." Andy joked, "Nice to meet you."

"So, what brings you by?" Musa asked.

Andy smiled, "Actually, I need to borrow her for a second." He looked at Bloom.

"Um, sure…"

"But I need to borrow her first. One second." Stella grabbed Bloom's hand and dragged her over to the stairs where the music was lower in volume. The others only watched.

"Don't worry." Flora insisted, "Stella does that often."

"…Right." Andy said as he caught sight of Mitzi waving at him across the room. He raised his hand back at her, but turned away quickly.

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

"Who. Is. Your. _Friend_?" Stella asked dreamily.

"Relax," Bloom insisted, "Andy's just an old friend."

"A very cute old friend."

"So?"

"So you know more about him? Is he single?" Stella asked.

"Yeah," Bloom smiled, crossing her arms, "But you aren't. Brandon, remember?"

"Whose Brandon?"

"Stella!"

"Ok, ok!" Stella finally snapped out of it, "But if things don't work out with Brandon…I call dibs."

Bloom rolled his eyes and started back. "He's all yours, Stell."

_I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

Bloom motioned to Andy from the stairs, and he walked toward her, passing Stella. "Do I want to ask?"

"No," Bloom insisted, sitting down on the stairs, "So, what's up?"

"Well…you know Roxy got in with Mitzi's group."

Bloom winced. "Really?"

"Yeah," Andy said, looking nervous, "She just got out tonight. She told Mitz off."

"Really? That's awesome." Bloom said, getting up.

"Not the whole story." Andy said as Bloom was halfway up. She sat back down. "Look, they're planning something. You and your friends…Mitzi's going to try and get back at you."

Bloom stared at him for a second. Then, to Andy's total surprise, Bloom cracked up. "…Bloom? Did you hear me?" Andy asked, shocked.

Bloom smiled. "Andy, thanks for the concern, but were fine. Trust me."

"They hired college kids, Bloom. College. Do you remember the last time that happened?"

"Yeah I do," Bloom said getting up, for real this time, "And trust me, Andy, I've been through worse. I'm not defenseless. I've grown up, and I can handle myself. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my friends."

"Bloom…" But Andy was at a loss of words. Bloom waited, her arms crossed. Andy finally exhaled. "Ok. But if something goes wrong, please come find me."

Bloom nodded. "I'll remember." She and Andy headed back to the dance floor just as the song was finishing up.

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Found them!" Darcy called out from the other side of the attic.

"Ugh, finally!" Stormy said, as she and Icy headed over to where Darcy was; kneeled in the attic of the house near an open box, and old papers in her hand. Icy grabbed them and began flipping through them.

"Perfect."

"Let's try them out." Stormy said, rubbing her hands together. A spark of lightning radiated between them.

"I couldn't agree more."

Lockette silently watched before diving back through the attic entryway, meeting up with the other pixies. "She's activating the spells right now!"

"Then there's not much time! Come on!" Chatta insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Come on Amore," Digit urged, "We need help. If Bloom won't listen to that Andy guy…"

"Then we'll need all the help we can get." Jolly finished.

"All right, here goes," Digit started typing numbers into her PDA, before coming up with a list of numbers. Digit touched one after examining it carefully, and then new coordinates sprung up on the screen. As Digit put the PDA to her ear, it was obvious what she was doing.

Digit was calling someone.

**(1) – For those of you who watch Winx Club Season 4, think of Roxy's western outfit.**

**Well, considering it's been about five months, I have to say I'm happy. For those of you confused at the beginning, I'll give you what happened. Roxy had become a part of Mitzi's crew, but she hated it, and was following Mitzi's lead and being to Mark and Ryo. Now, I know some of the fourth season characters may be OOC, but the truth is, I don't speak Italian, so I have no idea if they're in character or not because I can't understand them! However, if you know they are OOC, please tell me! I also hoped you liked that little dance-off part, I got the idea because two of my friends really had a dance-off at our last school dance. It was so much fun to watch! Anyway, Review, Review, Review (as if you already didn't know;) )!**

**Song Credits;**

Poker Face – Lady Gaga

**P.S. – Got a song you want in the story? Tell me, and I might included it (and of course, give you credit for it)! Just PM me, or review!**


	5. Getting Crazy

**Happy summer everyone! If you haven't checked my profile lately, I've been in Europe the last two weeks **_**without**_** my laptop. I am SO sorry, so without further delay, here's the next chapter! **

**Chapter 5: Getting Crazy**

"I think we've made a mistake, Digit." Amore said cautiously as Digit hung up the phone.

"Don't worry. And anyway, it's too late now."

"Besides, we shouldn't call again." Tune added, "Not only is it breaking one of the main rules of phone etiquette-"

"Tune!" Chatta cut in.

"Besides that," Tune snapped back, "Once you call them and tell them there's trouble, there's no turning back."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

"Who's ready for some more music?" The D.J yelled once 'I Kissed a Girl' was over. The entire dance floor yelled. "Ok, ok! Here we go!"

_Oh brother I can't, I can't get through  
I've been trying hard to reach you 'cause I don't know what to do  
Oh brother I can't believe it's true  
I'm so scared about the future and I wanna talk to you  
Oh I wanna talk to you_

You can take a picture of something you see  
In the future where will I be?  
You can climb a ladder up to the sun  
Or a write a song nobody has sung  
Or do something that's never been done

"She laughed!?" Roxy asked loudly. Andy only nodded sadly as he went over his conversation with Bloom with Roxy, Ryo, and Mark. Even though 'Talk', one of their favorite songs, was playing, no one seemed to care.

"Bloom said that she and her friends could handle themselves."

"Well great," Ryo scoffed, "What do we do now?"

"We could listen." Mark suggested.

"Ha! No way!"

"They're in trouble," Roxy insisted quietly, "I know it."

"Hey, big shot." A voice cut in mockingly. Roxy glanced up and glared.

"What do you want, Sydney?"

Icy smirked involuntarily at the fake name. With the new power coursing through her, and her plan working, she felt on top of the world. "Relax. I only wanted to know where Bloom was."

"Who wants to know?" Andy raised an eyebrow.

Icy rolled her eyes. "I do. Weren't you listening?"

"Why?" Mark asked, his voice a mixture of sarcasm and suspicion.

"Oh no reason." She replied, grabbing a silver object from her pocket.

"Hey, isn't that Bloom's cell phone?" Andy glared.

"Who wants to know?" Icy said mockingly, before turning and walking away. Roxy watched as 'Sydney' dropped it back into her pocket. "Let's see that little pixie call for help now." Icy muttered before stalking away.

"Well," Ryo said, leaning back on the wall and taking a sip of his drink, "What now?"

"Split up." Everyone turned to look at Andy. "Mark and I will go find Bloom and the others, and Roxy and Ryo can see what those girls are up to."

"But Bloom said to stay out of it." Mark reminded, "Don't you think she'll be mad at us when she finds out?"

"Hey, a wise man one said, 'you never know until you try.'"

"Another wise man once said 'curiosity killed the cat.'" Roxy smirked. Andy glared at her. "But I guess we can try. Come on.

_Are you lost or incomplete?  
Do you feel like a puzzle, you can't find your missing piece?  
Tell me how do you feel?  
Well I feel like they're talking in a language I don't speak  
And they're talking it to me_

So you take a picture of something you see  
In the future where will I be?  
You can climb a ladder up to the sun  
Or a write a song nobody has sung  
Or do something that's never been done  
Do something that's never been done

"Hey Lockette, have you seen my phone?" Bloom asked her pixie as she searched her purse.

"Sorry, no."

"You had it when you got here." Flora said.

"Yeah, but…"

"Well, we can look for it later." Tecna cut in, "We promised the others we'd meet them on the dance floor."

"Why don't you go ahead. I'll catch up."

"Ok sweetie, we'll meet you there." Flora said as she and Tecna headed off.

"This doesn't make sense…" Bloom muttered.

"Hey, nice costume." A voice said from behind her.

"Thanks." Bloom didn't turn around.

"You know, a friend of mine has a dress that looks like that."

"You don't say." Bloom's voice had a trace of annoyance in it as she continued to search her bag.

"Yeah," the voice continued, "But I'm sure your much nicer than her."

"Really? How so?" Bloom asked out of politeness.

"Oh, she's just got a bit of a temper. She can explode easily. I was joking around with her once and she dumped a flower pot on me." Bloom's hand, which had been digging through her purse, slowly stilled. "On the Day of the Rose, too."

She was silent for a moment. "Riven?" she spoke cautiously.

"Yeah?"

Bloom shot up and spun around, coming face to face with the red haired Specialist. "Never apologized either." Riven smirked, continuing the conversation like Bloom was a total stranger. "Well, she kind of did. She gave me this helmet as a kind of peace offering, but it ended up crashing my-" Riven was cut off as Bloom grabbed his wrist and dragged him across the room. She shoved him into a nearby hallway, then turned to see if anyone had seen her. When she turned back, Riven was rubbing his wrist. "Geez, you've got a grip. Warn a guy, will you!"

Bloom rolled her eyes. "Two things. First, you started the whole thing on the Day of the Rose."

Riven shrugged. "Details. Who needs them?"

"And two…hmm, what was it…oh yeah, what are you doing here!?"

"Your asking me? You called us in the first place!" Riven shot back. "I was actually enjoying my weekend until _your_ boyfriend told me I had to help!"

"For your information, my phone's missing! And what do you mean us?"

"So you found the other one." Stella's voice cut through the argument, and the two spun around to find her walking toward them, her pace quick and her facial expression a mixture of annoyance and anger as she dragged a boy behind her. And by the position Stella held his wrists, Bloom could tell Helia was one jerk of Stell's hand away from falling flat on his face. Once she reached them, Stella let go, much to Helia's relief. He gave her a quick glare before looking down at his red wrists. He started rubbing his wrists as Riven remarked. "I know, mine are sore too. Who knew these girls had a grip?"

"That won't be the only sore thing when I'm done with you." Stella muttered.

"Oh, being tough are we?" Riven remarked dryly.

"Why you little…"

"Hey!" The two stopped. It wasn't often Helia yelled. "Can you two please refrain from killing each other for at least five minutes? Thank you."

"Fine." Stella and Riven said simultaneously. "But," she added, "Just to be clear, is anyone else going to come around dragging a Specialist?"

Helia shook his head, "Sky, Brandon, and Timmy went to grab Nabu from Tides. We came straight here."

"Yeah, getting back to that," Bloom said crossing her arms, "Why are you here?"

Riven rolled his eyes, "Well, you only called Sky, told him there was big trouble because the Trix were up to something, and begged for us to come."

"What? Bloom's been with us all night!" Stella insisted.

"And besides," Bloom added, "My phone's missing!"

Helia raised an eyebrow. "You checked?"

"Yeah, it's not anywhere."

"And the Trix?" Riven asked.

"We haven't-"

"Guys!" The four heard a voice shout. The rest of the girls, along with Andy, Mark, Ryo and Roxy, were walking toward them. Roxy looked pale, and Ryo held her upper arm, apparently helping to steady her. Musa and Flora looked shocked for a few seconds, but soon reverted back. "Guys," Andy spoke again, "we've got trouble."

_10 Minutes Earlier:_

"We shouldn't be up here." Roxy whispered as she and Ryo walked down the old dusty hall, trying to avoid any creaking boards that could give them away. "Let's just wait downstairs. We'll get in so much trouble if were caught up here."

"Roxy, I saw them come up here. Now if the main party's downstairs, why would three college girls – who said themselves this was a great party – be up here? They're hiding something. You said it yourself; Bloom and her friends might be in danger."

"Me and my big mouth," Roxy muttered.

Ryo cracked a smile and chuckled lightly. "Come on. I think we turn right up here." The two passed dusty pictures hanging on the walls, and old doorways with rusty hinges and doors missing chunks of wood. Ryo peered into one of the rooms from the slightly opened door. Most of the furniture in the room was covered with dust cloths, aside from a deep brown dresser. The cloth was lying next to it in a heap, as though it had been moved off in a hurry. The contents of the dresser was scattered all over the room. "Whoa," Roxy said, "What happened in here?"

"I looks like they were…searching for something."

"Nice detective work, Sherlock." Roxy smiled sarcastically.

Ryo glared at her and the two continued down the hall. "Hey Ryo?"

"Yeah?" he glanced at her.

"Is it getting…colder?"

"I thought it was just me. You feel it, too?"

"Yeah." Roxy rubbed her arms. She breathed deeply, her breath forming a small white cloud. "Ok, is it safe to classify this as 'not normal'?"

Ryo had been slightly ahead of her, so he turned the corner first. Once he did, he stopped dead in his tracks. "If not, I think this will." Roxy turned and saw what he meant. The stairs to the attic had a thin layer of frost on the bottom. The further up they went, the thicker the ice. The top stair had inch-thick ice.

"Oh my god," Roxy breathed.

There was a crash upstairs. "Come on," Ryo whispered. They carefully started up the stairs, stopping when they could see the attic through the door. They watched as Sydney and her friends paced the attic. There was a hole in the floor, and Abby (Darcy) was staring down it with satisfaction.

"Ok," she said, "I think we've hit maximum power."

"No kidding, Darcy" the black-haired girl said. She held out her hand, a small ball of active lighting forming in it. Roxy screamed, but Ryo covered her mouth so the girls wouldn't hear her. "But I am getting _so_ tired of these disguises." Snapping her fingers, a dark light flashed around her. When Ryo could see again, the girl had taken on a different appearance. She had short, curly black hair and a red dress.

"Stormy!" Sydney yelled. Well, at least, she _sounded_ like Sydney. However, the girl with long white hair wearing blue looked nothing like the blond in the devil costume Ryo had seen minutes ago. "Re-activate your disguise spell, were heading downstairs in a few minutes."

"What?" the girl -apparently Stormy- cried, "Come on Icy, we've got the spells, what more is there to do? Come on, I feel like doing some hexing in Magix. Let's go!"

"Not yet!" Darcy sounded annoyed, "While were at full power, why not get the Winx out of the way!?"

"Exactly," Icy said with an evil grin, "We've made a promise for this to be an unforgettable party. We need to make sure we follow through."

"And don't forget our other promise," Stormy said, finally catching onto the plan. The other two looked at her questioningly. "We promised Mitzi we'd get back at that pink-haired girl Roxy."

Out of the corner of his eye, Ryo saw Roxy go pale. He carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. She gave a small smile, but her eyes were still scared.

"Of course," Icy said, flicking her wrist. Within moments, sharp crystals were floating above her palm, "We'll make sure the girl's reputation freezes." Icy threw her hand out. The crystals hit the window, shattering the glass. "Forever. Now come on ladies, we promised our gracious host a full update."

"Roxy, come on!" Ryo half whispered, half yelled as her started dragging Roxy down the icy stairs.

"They're witches. Real witches, Ryo! They're not supposed to exist." Roxy's voice got louder they further away they got.

"I know. But Roxy?"

"Yeah."

"I think Magix is a really bad place for them to go."

"No duh! But what are we gonna do? We don't have powers, Ryo. We just found out there's such a thing as magic!"

"We may not have magic…but I think I know someone who does…"

_Present:_

"You're saying Sydney and her friends are really the Trix!" Stella cried in disbelief.

"If the Trix are witches, then yes!" Ryo yelled, "And back on that subject, you guys _are_ magic aren't you?"

The girls exchanged glances before nodding. "Yes," Flora said, "We all come from different planets in the magical dimension."

Andy glanced at his redhead friend. "Even you, Bloom?"

Bloom smiled sheepishly. "You know how I was adopted? It turns out it was from _really_ far away. I've spent the last three years at the Alfea School for Fairies."

"So that's why you said you could take care of yourself." Mark smiled.

"Well," Musa replied, "When you and your boyfriends -who are also heroes- take on witches, the Lord of Shadowhaunt, and a powerful wizards-slash-escaped-convict who destroyed a whole world, you don't really see college girls as a threat."

"Even though it turns out these aren't your average college girls," Riven remarked sarcastically.

"But anyway," Layla said, "When did you last see them?"

"We saw Syd…I mean Icy, come downstairs before Ryo and Roxy found us. They're around here somewhere." Mark said, glancing around the room.

"But this place is huge!" Roxy exclaimed. "They could be anywhere!"

"True," Helia mused, "And Sky and the others won't be for at least another ten minutes."

"And speaking of others, has anyone seen the pixies lately?" Flora asked.

_Crash!_ Something hit the wall. Roxy jumped as Chatta pulled back and turned around. The other pixies trailed behind her. "Found them." Riven smirked lightly.

"Hey you guys!" Chatta started going off, "You'll never guess what! The-Trix-are-here-and-they-stole-these-ancient-spells-from-the-attic-and-they're-powers-are-huge-and-they're-"

"Chatta! Calm down, sweetie." Flora insisted. "Now what spells?"

"They found some old spells up in the attic," Lockette said, "Some ancient spells from a long time ago."

"But boy do they work!" Livi cried.

"I take it these are the pixies." Andy said.

"You can see us?" Amore asked.

"Sure can," Ryo replied, "And trust me, after all the other crazy magic I've seen tonight, you guys are probably my favorite."

"No kidding." Roxy added, "But I have to ask, what did you run in to? It didn't look like you hit the wall."

Mark reached out to touch the wall, and jumped back. "Ouch! That thing shocked me!"

"What?" Tecna took her fairy dust charm off her neck and poured some dust into her hand. She then threw it at the wall. After a moment, a thick green layer appeared where she through the dust. Digit punched some numbers into her PDA. After a moment she said, "There's a thin shield around the perimeter of the house. Strong, too. Nothing's getting in or out of here."

"Gee, I wonder who did that?" Musa said sarcastically.

"Attention!" The group stopped talking and listened as Mitzi's voice came over the speakers. "Important announcement on the stairs in five minutes! Be there!"

"Well this won't be good." Bloom muttered.

"Come on." Andy said, "We should head over there now."

Everyone murmured in agreement and began walking as the rest of a song played on the speakers:

_So you don't know where you're going and you wanna talk_

_And you feel like you're going where you've been before_

_You'll tell anyone who'll listen but you feel ignored_

_Nothing's really making any sense at all_

_Let's talk, let's talk_

_Let's talk, let's talk_

**Hmm… Well, that about does it for right now. Of course you know I'm going to say review, and all that good stuff. See ya, and enjoy your summer!**

**Song Credits**

_**I Kissed a Girl **_**by Katy Perry**

_**Talk **_**by Coldplay, Requested by **_**Winxclubcrazy**_


	6. When the World Comes Down

**Hey! Thanks SO much for the feedback. You guys rock! Now, I know there was a controversy with the whole Ryo, Roxy, and the Earth kids can see the pixies. Now, I'm stuck with the 4kids version of Winx (ugh), and in it, if you believe in magic like the younger kids in Gardenia did, you can see the pixies. So sorry for the mix up! **

**Chapter 6: When the World Comes Down**

"What do you mean we can't get in?!"

I mean we can't, Sky!" Timmy snapped back a little impatiently. "I'm working on it, but there's some magical barrier around here."

"I could try breaking it." Nabu suggested.

Brandon took out his sword and tapped on the forcefeild. "I wouldn't. Looks pretty solid, buddy."

"So were stuck?" Sky cried.

"Well, technically, were outside the barrier and can go wherever, but in your sense," Timmy adjusted his glasses and shrugged, "Pretty much, yeah."

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy, but understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy, but understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_

"How much longer?" Lockette asked.

Mark glanced down at his watch. "Probably once the song's over."

"Great. I love Cascada, but I defiantly can't concentrate on it, now." Musa sighed, resting her head on Riven's shoulder, his arm around her.

"What do you Mitzi's announcement is?" Flora asked no one in particular.

Nothing good." Mark replied bitterly. "That girl is nothing but bad news."

"No, really? How long did it take for you to figure _that_ out?" Andy smiled sarcastically. The joke created a small round of laughter, but not much. The group –pixies and all- were gathered near the base of the stairs, along with most of the party crowd, listening to the rest of 'Bad Boy', waiting for Mitzi to make her grand entrance. Bloom walked over next to Tecna and Layla, who were quietly talking a little ways away from the rest of the group, drinks in hand. "Hey."

Layla glanced up and smiled. "Hey."

"You guys ready to face the Trix?"

Layla grinned. "You know it. What about you?"

"Of course. I was just wondering what you guys were doing over here."

"Oh nothing," Tecna said absently, taking a sip of her punch, "I guess it just seems kind of weird to have your friends here instead of the rest of the Specialists. Not they're bad or anything."

"I know what you mean…and of all people Andy. I never really thought we'd do something like this again."

"Oh, you mean you've defeated evil and saved the universe before?" Tecna smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny, Tec. I just mean…Andy and I haven't spoken in a while. With me in, ahem, 'boarding school', and him working on his music career…"

"You guys used to date, didn't you?" Layla asked.

Bloom nodded, "Three years. After our graduation, we went our separate ways. Both of us agreed to it…so I guess it's just a little weird."

Layla shrugged, "He's nice for an ex. Don't worry, Sky's not here, and Musa can keep Riven quiet –we all know Helia wouldn't do something like that- so let's just focus on the Trix."

"Even though logically speaking he _is_ acting really nice for an ex." Tecna said before smiling, "But basically what Layla said."

Bloom smiled. "You guys are the best."

_You once made this promise,  
To stay by my side.  
But after some time,  
You just pushed me aside.  
You never thought that,  
A girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on...._

Be My-

"Attention!" The music cut off abruptly, and everyone turned to see Mitzi and Elle on the stairs, the Trix in disguise not far behind. Bloom, Layla, and Tecna quickly walked over and joined the other eight and the pixies. "Sorry to cut off a great song," Mitzi insisted, adjusting her crown, "But considering the party will be over soon, I thought we'd get some fun in." People in the 'audience' shouted and whistled in approval. Bloom and her friends exchanged a glance; this couldn't be good. "Now I'm sure you already know about the college kids who are here tonight," Mitzi continued, looking very sure of herself, "They thought since this party is _so _college worthy, we should have some fun the _college_ way." Ryo pretended to gag, but only the group noticed; everyone was to busy cheering in approval. "Ladies," Mitzi waved her hand to Icy, "the floor is yours."

Icy smirked. "Why thank you." She, Darcy, and Stormy stepped forward. "Ok then," Icy began, "First we have to say that this party _is_ college worthy. You guys are truly the top of popularity." The crowd cheered.

"Of course," Stormy continued, "You guys remind us of all the fun _we_ had at high school parties."

"You mean all the hexing and torturing you did at high school parties!" Stella whisper-yelled.

"However, there's only one difference we can't correct," the crowd, which had slowly been gaining more enthusiasm by the minute, stopped at the chill in Darcy's voice, "the only difference is…well…..you're mortal."

Murmurs of confusion swept across the room as Darcy smirked and directed her gaze up to the chandelier. Elle stepped down so she was only two stairs behind the girls. "Mortal?" she asked mockingly.

Icy spun on her. The sarcastic smile faded from her face when the saw the evil glinting in her eyes. "Yes. Mortal!" Icy threw her hand out. Elle ducked just three crystal spears zoomed over her had and hit the wall. Screams echoed in the room.

Stormy flew above the crowd and created a ball of red lighting energy. "Anyone else here have a stupid question?" The room fell silent. "Didn't think so."

Mitzi's eyes were wide with fear, but she somehow found her voice. "Wh…what _are_ you?!"

"Witches of course. And before you say anything else, yes, they do exist." Icy looked amused, "However, were a little different from the stories. We don't do the pointy hats or the broomstick thing."

"But of course," Darcy's eyes were still on the chandelier, "Now that we took those spells from your attic, were even better at the mayhem thing." She snapped her fingers, and the chain holding the chandelier snapped as the fixture plummeted to the ground.

"Bloom look out!" Andy's reflexes were quick as he rushed forward and pushed Bloom and himself out of the way. The two hit the ground, and when Bloom glanced over her shoulder, she saw the crystal remains where she had just been standing. She barley cared that Andy's arm was around her and his grip was tight. She just looked at the chandelier remains as she tried to come up with an alternative option to what she felt she had to do; there wasn't one.

The Trix clapped mockingly. "I almost forgot," Icy continued, "we can't forget about the fairies and heroes either."

"Even though you'd barley count as a 'hero' around there from the look of it," Darcy mocked.

Bloom and Andy glared at her before slowly getting to their feet. "You okay?" Andy whispered.

"I'm ok. Thanks for the rescue."

"What is it your after?" Mitzi spoke again, "You've scared the living hell out of us, got your spells or whatever they are…what do you want now? Our souls to sell at a potions lab?"

"Not a bad idea, but Cloud Tower probably wouldn't take you." Stormy smirked.

"Then scram!" Stormy launched a blast in the general direction of the shout. The crowd screamed and just dodged the attack.

"We'd love to leave," Icy insisted in a fake tone, "but it's much more fun to play hostage, wouldn't you agree?"

"And with the shield on this place," Stormy added, lowering herself to the stairs where her sisters were, "There's no way your getting out."

"But if you insist on spoiling the fun," Darcy said, "I guess we could, on one condition."

"What condition?" Elle slowly asked.

At that, the witches turned and looked at the Winx and the others. Everyone followed their gaze. "A battle." Icy spoke after a pause, "The three of us verves the Winx Club…and you two, I suppose." Icy waved her hand at Riven and Helia, who were glaring at her, "Though I'm not sure what help they'll be."

"You little…" Riven started. Darcy threw a purple ray at him. In a split second he had his sword held it out in front of himself. The blast was deflected on the sword and hit the stereo system speakers. There was a crash as they partially exploded, sending a shower of sparks through the crowd. An electric current traveled through the wires into the next room, and there was a blinding light and a huge explosion as the main stereo exploded in the next room, launching everyone into yet another round of screams. When the dust cleared, everyone was shocked to find Tecna and Layla, floating in the air, supporting a shield that had kept the blast contained.

Bloom took a breath and flew into the air, causing a slight gasp from everyone. The others were behind her, flying lower then Bloom, who was about where the bottom of the chandelier was, staring down at the witches. The fried music player was now malfunctioning, sending a song through the house.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus_

"What do you mean a battle, Icy?" Bloom asked.

"Simple," the white-haired witch replied, "In exactly ten minutes, we'll lower the strength of the shield around the house, just enough for you to use your fairy dust to temporarily break it. A fight outside the house, you against us. If you win, we'll let this amazing party crowd go."

"What if you win?"

"Then you'll be gone." Icy continued, "And I guess the paper's here would believe a freak accident; something along the lines of the sound waves of the stereo caused the roof of the place to cave in." She paused for dramatic effect, looking out at all the scared faces. "What do you say?"

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same _

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
_

Stella and Musa exchanged a glance, while Bloom felt a sense of déjà vu, only she was in an old house instead of a Dragon Fire essence, and was staring at the Trix talk about destroying all the people here instead of Baltor going on about teaming up and going after the Ancient Witches. And unlike last time, Bloom couldn't say no. After a quick glance at her friends faces, she spoke. "You said ten minutes?"

Icy gave an evil grin. "Ten minutes." There was a flash of light, and the witches were gone.

Hysteria broke out. People started yelling, and some ran to the main doors only to find them blocked by an invisible force. The Winx, Riven and Helia, and Andy and his friends walked to the now unoccupied stairs –Mitzi and Elle had been in the mad dash for the doors- and turned to crowd. Riven put two fingers in his mouth and let out an ear piercing whistle. Everyone stopped and turned back. "Everybody relax." He said.

"You're all going to be fine. Trust us." Helia assured.

"How would you know?!" People murmured in agreement.

"We've faced those witches!" Stella sounded comforting and annoyed at the same time, "They're all talk and no action."

"Helia and Stella are right," Flora continued, "You've got nothing to worry about."

Mitzi stepped forward. "And were supposed to trust you? You've already wrecked my eight-hundred dollar music system, my reputation, and now I'm supposed to believe you?"

Andy gave a low, dry laugh; he sounded disgusted. "Do you hear yourself? These girls are trying to convince everyone that it's not big deal that were trapped like rats, and your worried about a stereo system and a reputation?"

"That's a new low for you, Mitzi." Roxy added.

"That's-"

"Shut up, Elle." Mark cut in, "You're as bad as Mitzi if all you're defending her."

"The Winx are helping us, _saving_ our lives." Ryo's joking attitude was gone, "So don't you lecture about trust. I think I speak for everyone when I say I've had it with you." A wave of voices went through the crowd, and though it was impossible to tell what they were saying, it sounded approving.

Mitzi was in a shocked silence. "I…I…"

"Come on," Andy ignored Mitzi, "We know Bloom. She won't let us down." He turned to her. "Will you?"

Bloom smiled. "Course not. You can count on us."

Slowly, very slowly, everyone cheered. Layla stepped forward. "This may be a long ten minutes, but trust us –you'll all be fine."

"Girls," Stella smiled, "Let's blow those witches to the end of Solaria and back."

**A little short, but it felt like a good place to stop. So what does everyone think? Mitzi drives me crazy, so I felt like somebody should tell her off. So go Andy, Roxy, Mark, and Ryo! Final battle's coming up, the Specialists are missing out on the action (not for long, of course), and the Winx are going to need some major magic to win. How're they gonna do it? Stay tuned…..**

**And of course; **_**coughreviewcough**_**.**

**Song Credits:**

_**Bad Boy**_** by Cascada, requested by **_**MewMewKitty78**_

_**Circus**_** by Brittany Spears**


	7. Ten Minutes and Counting

**Well I'm back to school in a couple of days (ugh) so I wanted to get in the last post of the summer. I can't believe how fast it went by. As always, thanks for the reviews, they always inspire me. I'm glad most people liked my little 'telling of Mitzi' part because, frankly, I hate that girl! **

**Also, heads up, there will most likely be only three more chapters in the story; two for the final battle, and one chapter to kind of resolve the ending. Just saying!**

**Disclaimer: *Tears up fake Winx Club ownership papers* he he he…..ok, fine, I **_**still**_** don't own it.**

Chapter 7: Ten Minutes and Counting

"No way! We are _not_ doing that!"

"Bloom, come on! There aren't any other options!"

"Yes there are, Riven, if you'd stop and listen to them!"

"It's the best for everyone!"

"Will you listen to yourself? Do you know how _horrible_ you sound?"

Andy sighed and turned to Musa. "Do they do this often?" he asked, gesturing to Bloom and Riven behind him.

Musa looked sympathetic. "Almost every week."

"Usually if they _don't _fight, we assume there's something wrong." Stella smirked, watching them.

"What is it you two are going on about anyway?" Mark asked.

"Nothing, because were not doing it." Bloom said, turning to face Mark, her arms crossed.

"Yes we are!"

"Both of you!" Mark snapped. When they were both silent, he continued, "Now what are you arguing about? Riven first." He added, seeing Bloom about retort.

"Well, considering the pandemonium that broke out with the witches, and how everyone around here is basically gone crazy," Riven took a breath, "I thought maybe it'd be better if we used a spell to erase everyone's memory."

"Which is stupid." Bloom muttered.

"Bloom come on," Riven was trying to keep his voice calm, "Everyone around is hysterical, even if some don't look like it. I'm just saying maybe it'd be better if everyone forgot."

Bloom crossed her arms. "It's not even possible."

"Maybe it is. Hey, Tecna? Is it possible to use a spell like that?"

"I'll regret getting into the conversation," she said before becoming serious, "It would be a very difficult process, but it wouldn't be impossible."

Mark glanced at Bloom. "It's a good idea."

Bloom looked shocked. "It is?" she asked, echoed by most of the Winx.

Roxy nodded. "This night has been…hectic. And some people _are_ on the verge of hysterics. Riven's right; we'd probably be better off if we…forgot."

"Plus," Andy added, "Elle's dad works for a big news corporation. The minute she gets out of here, it's 'Fairies Exist!' on the front page of the _Los Angeles Times._"

"I mean, assuming you want the whole fairy identity thing a secret," Ryo smirked.

Bloom looked shocked for a minute before taking a deep breath. "You sure it's a good idea?"

Andy nodded. "Positive."

"Well ok, then."

"Now that that's figured out and all," Stella cut in, sounding a bit more timid then usual, "Anyone got a plan on how we actually _fight_?"

"Yo, I hate to admit it, but Stell's right," Musa sighed, "They've got more power than ever."

"Come on," Layla insisted, "That's what we thought when they got their Gloomix, and we ended up beating them. We just have to keep fighting."

"Layla's right," Flora added, "We just have to believe." Helia nodded in agreement.

"Um…hey, you guys." A small voice spoke up.

Andy turned around. "And what do you want?" he glared.

Mitzi's head was down –in shame, he assumed. She had taken off the fake wings and the crown, along with taking out her contacts and putting her old glasses back on. Elle and her clique were nowhere to be seen, and she was getting cold glares from anyone who caught sight of her. For the first time, Mitzi looked alone. "Well, I was hoping I could to you for a second. The five of you, I mean." She said, motioning to Bloom, Roxy, Andy, Mark, and Ryo.

"I don't know," Roxy said icily, "Is it about how were supposed to find money to replace your stupid little stereo?"

"I'm serious." Mitzi said in a tone Bloom couldn't quite identify – almost…begging.

"Fine," she said, as they walked a little ways away from the others.

Flora watched them go. "She looks upset."

"Well good!" Stella snapped, "The little witch deserves it."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Well, what is it you want?" Andy asked. They were under the main staircase, near the chandelier ruins. Everyone had moved away from the area when they had seen Mitzi.

The dark haired girl sighed. "Was I really that….bitchy tonight?"

"Tonight?! Try for the last five years!" Ryo scoffed.

"Yeah, it really seems like you spent all of middle school on trying to ruin our lives," Mark added. Mitzi flinched; it looked like each word hit her like a bullet.

"I was that bad, huh?" Mitzi asked.

"Yeah you were," Roxy didn't miss a beat in answering, "You know, I remember all of us in the fifth grade on the swing set, swearing we'd always put friendship before popularity when we got to middle school. You really did a lot of good on _that_ promise. After that it was always spreading gossip about us, making snide remarks in front of everyone,"

"Trying to break me and Andy up so you could have him." Bloom said with a low glare.

"You broke up anyway," Mitzi mumbled.

"Yeah, but because _we_ wanted to." Andy shot back, "And by the time we did, you would have had to pay me the lottery to go out with you."

Mitzi silently took the rant after that. She really did look ashamed of herself. "Look, I know I was horrible, and your right; I didn't really keep my promise. I guess when I got there…it was so much more intimidating then what I thought. I just wanted to fit in and have friends…"

"But you did have friends," Mark insisted, sounding a little less bitter, "In fact, you had five best friends who thought it'd be fun to start a band and become music sensations."

Mitzi smiled lightly. "I forgot about that."

"Yeah, you were going to play drums," Ryo had a little of his joking attitude back, "We got into a fight at the Fruity Music Bar over it. I dumped my smoothie on you. You were pissed at me because I wrecked your Juicy Couture bag."

"Mmm hmm," she hummed in agreement, apparently lost in the memory. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry."

"Really?" Roxy said skeptically.

"Yes. I treated you guys like….well, you know. And I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"Hmm," Andy said, putting his hand on his chin, "five years of major torture, plus three years of it on and off, and one apology when were all trapped in a building by three crazy witches. Interesting circumstances, don't you agree, Mitz?"

Mitzi looked a little sheepish, "I guess so."

"We can't totally forgive you, Mitzi," Bloom said, and her face fell, "But I guess we can forgive you tonight, considering it wasn't completely your fault."

"Well, maybe with time we can be friends again?"

Ryo laughed. "Sorry. Get a time machine and ask us in the sixth grade; we'll consider it. _Consider._"

Mitzi looked shocked, as though she couldn't believe someone had just said 'no' to her. She kept that expression as the group walked away, leaving her to gawk.

"You know," Andy said, sounding disappointed, "It's a shame that she's not going to remember that."

"We should have had a camera." Roxy laughed, as they headed back to the group. When they got there, Helia had just hung up his cell phone. He turned and filled them in. "That was Timmy. He and the guys are outside, but because of the shield, they can't get in. They're going to hide in the woods out back and cover for us. Sky already called Light Rock, and were going to bring them in once we get them."

"_If_ we get them," Stella muttered.

"Don't talk like that," Musa snapped at her friend before turning to Bloom. "So what did Mitzi want to talk to you about?"

"She…apologized to us," Mark said in a tone that sounded like he couldn't believe the words.

"And…" Layla pressed on.

Bloom smiled. "We turned her down flat."

"Nice!" Riven smirked. "Little brat deserves it."

"And you don't even know her," Helia said sarcastically.

"Well he's right," Flora insisted, "She is rood."

"Um, guys," Tecna interrupted, "We've got approximately forty-four seconds before the shield drops."

"Then let's go." Roxy said.

"Whoa, what's with the 'we' stuff?" Stella asked, "Your guys are staying here."

"What-?"

"It's way too dangerous, Andy." Bloom insisted, "Your better off staying here."

"Bloom we're going with you."

"Look dude," Riven insisted, "We appreciate the help, but you can leave this to the professionals, not the rookie Earth kid."

"Which one are you?" Ryo glared.

"Guys!" Bloom cut in, "Were going to be fine. Trust us!"

The four exchanged a glance. Andy stepped forward. "Fine. But be careful."

Bloom smiled. "Always." She stepped forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye Andy." With that, they walked off.

Mark glanced from the Winx to Andy, who was staring slack-jawed into space. It was Ryo who finally spoke. "Were not going to listen to them, are we?"

Andy slowly shook his head and smiled. "Nope."

**Ok, just to stop anything now, when I say 'kiss', I'm talking something along the kiss Bloom gave Andy in the episode "Love And Pet". Well, the battle's coming up, Andy and the gang are going to try and help, and Mitzi is truly friendless. Too bad she won't remember apologizing! So, I have to ask; how do you think** **the Winx are going to win the battle? Is Andy going to be help, or will he and the others only cause problems? And should everyone go with Riven's plan and erase everyone's memory? Hit the review button and tell me what you think! Updates will be sooner the more you click on that green button! **


	8. Believing

**Ugh, I'm back in school. Does anyone else feel my pain? Anyway, before we get started, I realized I caused a little confusion last chapter. The thing is; Mitzi wasn't really all that sorry for her attitude. She only realized that she was officially at the bottom of the popularity charts (YAY!!!), and didn't want to be (a she called it) a 'reform school loser'. So trying to befriend Bloom and the rest of the group was her way of fitting in **_**somewhere**_**…which of course they figured out. Ok, now that that's covered, we get to the good stuff! And kudos to the people who figured out how the Winx Club are going to beat the Trix (Or the other way you figured it out is by looking at the title…). Also, important announcements at the end of the chapter!**

Chapter 8: Believing

"Well, well, well," Icy mocked when she saw the six girls and two Specialists make their way across the yard, "Look who decided to show up."

"You ready to finally fall to your knees? Oh, and in front of an audience, too?" Darcy snickered. Sure enough, most of the people were at the window, watching the beginning of the battle. Bloom kept her battle face on, ignoring the comments. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a faint purple light blink three times near the woods around the house; the signal from Nabu. Bloom blinked twice towards the glow; her silent way of saying she had seen it.

"Why are you guys even trying?" Stormy added, looking bored, "You're going to lose anyway. Why don't you just give up now?"

"Afraid you'll lose?" Musa glared.

"Yeah, you may sound tough, but you look pretty weak to me." Stella said with a sarcastic look to Icy.

The white witch narrowed her eyes. "You asked for it." Icy launched a blue beam at Stella, which sent her hurling across the lawn. The battle was on.

"Stella!" Brandon started out from their spot in the woods, but Timmy grabbed his wrist. "We have to wait for Riven's signal," he reminded the brunette. Brandon sighed, but stayed where he was, ducking when an icicle that Flora sent off course flew towards him. The four boys stayed low as it broke into hundreds of shards when it hit a tree.

"Silly me," Nabu said with a slight sarcasm, "And here I thought we were staying out of the battle zone."

Sky gave a small laugh; it seemed to be the only smile he'd given all night. "Yeah, me too." They were distracted by a shout from the yard.

"Convergence!" Musa, Tecna, and Layla combined their powers and launched an attack at Stormy. She snickered before absorbing the whole blast.

"Cute trick," she mocked, "Now let me show you what I can do! Tormenting Typhoon!" Even with Tecna's shield up, the girls almost lost their footing in the dark magical winds. Flora had sent out an ivy rope, but the force of the blast whipped the vines around, causing them to wrap around Flora herself. Stella, who had just gotten up, was forced to cut the vines in half, freeing her nature friend. Flora cringed slightly at the sound of the plants dying, but quickly launched another blast at Stormy.

Icy and Bloom were launching fire and ice attacks at each other in the sky, always dodging the opposite element. "Come on Bloom," Icy said with sarcasm as she launched another blast, "If you give up now, maybe I'll even consider setting those little friends of yours free."

Bloom dodged the blast and launched one of her own at the white-haired witch. "Dream on, Icy!"

"Aww, come on," she said, doing a mid-air flip and avoiding the fire shot. "I promise your new little boyfriend won't get hurt. Though I would like to watch when you dump Sky for him. I'm sure it'll be the funniest thing ever."

Bloom glared at her and launched another attack. "He is _not_ my boyfriend."

"Juvenile comeback," Icy commented before outstretching her hands. "Icicle barrage!" She yelled before the air around her froze. Bloom reacted within moments, sending out a fire shield; any icicle within seven feet of her melted on contact with the blazing half-circle. When Bloom spun around to make sure they were completely melted, she was unprepared when another icicle hit her square in the back. Bloom fell a story and a half to the ground, hitting with a thud. Icy smirked and floated gracefully to the ground. She launched another attack, and Bloom was trapped in an ice coffin. "Good try, you little pixie, but we all know who's winning this."

There was a blinding light and a loud crash. Icy shielded her eyes, opening them a few seconds later. Bloom had broken out of the ice, and was now standing. "Your right, Icy. Everyone knows _we're_ winning this!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey kid, find somewhere else to watch this," a boy in a vampire costume said, pushing Andy back into the crowd of kids who were gathered around the window. He tried to make his way back to the window, but the same kid pushed him back. "I said, scram, kid." The boy turned back to window and cringed. "Ouch. That's gotta hurt…" he muttered. From his position, Andy only caught a blonde flash zooming by the window. He didn't want to think about what might have just happened to Stella. This time when he tried to get back, he didn't make it past a few other kids. The vampire boy snickered.

"At least I'm not gay enough to be impersonating Edward Cullen!" Andy yelled when he saw his expression. He didn't bother to see his reaction as he stalked back to the others who were in the center of the crowd, his hands in his pockets.

"No luck I take it?" Roxy asked sympathetically she saw him.

"None," he replied, "There's just too many people."

"Yeah well most people want to know if the girls entrusted with our lives are winning the battle," Ryo smirked.

"What we need to do is find a way out there," Andy continued, ignoring Ryo's comment.

"You don't take the whole 'no' thing very seriously, do you man?" Mark asked. He was still skeptic about defying Bloom's orders again.

"Come on, you guys!" Roxy said, backing Andy up for once, "The last time we 'didn't take no seriously', we found out about all this and helped Bloom and her friends out. We just need to do it again."

"I'm with Roxy," Ryo added, "Let's get in on the action!"

Mark glanced around at the three people waiting for him to say something. He finally gave a defeated look and sighed. "Fine. But if we all get turned into icicles, I'm blaming you."

There was a sudden gasp in the crowd. "Ow!" someone in the crowd cringed.

"There's no way she's getting out of those vines," someone else commented.

"Well what do you expect?! We all knew those pesky reform school kids wouldn't be any help to us. Now let me see!" Roxy didn't bother to look behind her to the voice's owner. She knew Mitzi had made the comment. "Hey move it!" A moment later, Mitzi herself stalked past them, pushing Roxy so she could get though. She fell backwards and almost hit the ground. At the last moment, Andy and Mark each grabbed one of her arms. She was so close her hair touched the dusty wood floor.

"Nice to see she still wants to be friends," Ryo remarked, picking up Roxy's cowboy hat as the other two boys helped her to her feet. "We should call her when this whole thing is over." Roxy gave a small smile as she took her hat back.

"Come on guys, think!" Andy insisted, "How do we get out there?"

"I'm thinking!" Mark shot back, "Remember the girls' said that there's a shield around the place. It gives the walls so much strength that we can't get through the walls, and every door or window is deadlocked with some sort of magical key."

"Yeah," Ryo said, "So how do we…"

"Wait!" Roxy cut in, turning to Mark, "You're telling me that the windows and doors are only locked?"

"Yeah, but Tecna said the glass is enforced so it can't be broken."

"Not all of them," Roxy smiled and turned her gaze to Ryo. "Remember the attic?"

It took a few seconds before Ryo broke into a huge grin. "Your right! Icy broke the window up in attic with some attack. There's a ledge right outside it. We can get out there!"

"Brilliant Roxy!" Andy grinned. Without a second thought, the four raced off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"What's the matter, boys?" Darcy snickered at Riven and Helia, "Seeing double?" The two boys were corned at all four sides, thanks to Darcy's multiplying powers. The four Darcy's lit up and split again. The eight versions of the same witch carried the same snarling expression. "You can't fight all of me." One of the Darcy's said.

"Your right," Helia said as Riven raised his sword and reflected the moonlight to a spot in the underbrush, "Eight against two is hardly fair."

A moment later, a purple blast went right through two of the Darcy clones. They disappeared in a ray of smoke. "However," Nabu smiled, "Six on six sounds good."

"You," Darcy stammered, "How are you…"

Riven swung his sword at the talking witch. That one disappeared, too. Next, Timmy took a shot at one of the clones, while Brandon and Sky each swung at one. All three vanished. Helia glanced between the remaining two before sending his ropes out to the one on the left. The chords tangled around Darcy, and the last clone disappeared.

"Nice one, Helia!" Timmy said in approval.

"Yes, very," Darcy smirked before disappearing. Helia looked shocked as the chords immediately recoiled into his glove. "Back here," Darcy said, reappearing a few feet behind Helia. She almost fired until she was knocked back in a surprise attack.

Brandon smiled. "Nice timing, Flora." He remarked.

"Same to you," the nature fairy replied, "You guys want to help us out?"

"Our pleasure," Sky said, turning to Darcy, was coming back for round two. "Let's go guys!"

"Wow…she's…really strong," Stella said between gasps of air. She and Musa were already beat from fighting Stormy.

"I'm only just getting started," Stormy smirked before launching a lighting attack at them.

"Digital Storm!" Tecna called from behind Stella and Musa. Her magic hit Stormy's, and the two entered a dead power lock. Tecna struggled, but Stormy was slowly starting to win. Musa shot a beam, combining her magic with Tecna's, but it only slowed her down. Drawing more energy in, Stormy's power became too much to handle. Tecna dropped her beam, and all three girls were knocked to the ground. Stormy snickered and launched the final attack. Just before it reached them though, a shield went up and redirected the lighting back at Stormy.

"Brandon!" Stella cried, throwing her arms around him, "I'm so glad your ok!"

"Me?" Brandon laughed, returning her embrace for a few seconds, "What about you guys?"

"We've been better," Musa muttered, getting to her feet with Tecna. "The witches have way more power."

"Their dark magic has been increased almost eighty percent," Tecna said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Most of their spells are only slightly more powerful, but the advanced darkness in them is wearing us down much faster."

"Great," Brandon said, "So how do you guys beat them?"

"I…have no idea." Tecna said after a moment.

"Well, we might as well wear them down," Stella said before she went of and started launching attacks at Stormy and Icy with Bloom and Flora. The others followed her.

"What's the matter? You guys look beat." Darcy mocked before firing a blast. It hit Bloom and she hit the back of the house. She groaned and opened her eyes.

_They're way to powerful_, Bloom thought, _there's no way we can win, even with the Specialists_.

"Bloom! Are you ok?"

Bloom looked in shock at the pixie in front of her. "Lockette?! What are you still doing here? Didn't we tell you to go back to Pixie Village?"

Lockette looked slightly sheepish. "Yeah, we were going to go though Livi's portal, but…"

"But what?"

"I know he'll be mad at me for telling…but Andy's on the roof."

"Lockette, we told you to only worry about…" Bloom finally registered what her pixie said, "He's _what_?!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Is it a good thing none of us are afraid of heights." Ryo said, looking over the edge of the roof at the three story drop to the ground.

"Tell me about it," Roxy said, as she peered over the highest part of the roof. She had a perfect view of the battle. "Okay, Andy. We got up here; what do we do now?"

"I'm working on it," Andy said, getting his footing right as he stepped over part of the elevated roof to get a decent view next to Roxy, "But don't worry, I'll figure something out."

"Well, from the look of it, you need to think fast," Mark said, "I'm no magic expert, but they look like they're doing bad. Really bad."

"Who are those other guys, though?" Roxy asked no one in particular, motioning to Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Nabu.

"Those would be actual heroes."

"Ex alert!" Ryo yelled, as everyone turned around.

"What are you doing?" Bloom asked, a little bit of anger in her voice.

"I'd like to start by saying I was against this from the start." Mark objected, putting his hands up.

"Ok," Bloom said, turning her gaze to Andy, "Then who had this brilliant idea?"

"Oh come on," Andy said, crossing his arms, "We were helping. And from the looks of it, you need all the help you can get."

"Andy, my friends and I are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves."

"Really? Being thrown against a solid surface twice is perfectly capable?" Ryo smiled.

"Ryo," Roxy said, "For once in your life, cut back on the sarcasm."

"You don't look like it Bloom," Andy said, his voice serious.

"Well that's not your problem," Bloom said, exasperated, "Your not magic, you can't help us."

"Those guys don't have powers," Roxy pointed out, "But they're helping."

"They're specially trained. They can handle this kind of situation. You guys can't."

"Gee, I feel great now."

"Ryo!" Roxy and Mark yelled.

"I'm sorry Andy, but you guys should just go back."

"And what? Wait for the roof to crash in?!"

"That's not happening." Bloom said angrily.

There was a huge explosion in the yard, and the sound of five consecutive thuds, followed by Icy's cold laugh. Andy raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

Bloom glared at him hard for a few more seconds. "Ok, hot shot, if your so keen on staying, what do you plan to _do_?"

"If I could make a suggestion…" Ryo started.

"Is it sarcastic?" Mark asked.

"Not at all, actually," Ryo said in matter-of-factly before pointing to a huge ice spear coming towards them. "Duck!"

Everyone looked and reacted quickly. The spear took out the portion of the roof Roxy and Andy were right behind. You could see into the attic. "Well well well," Icy said, her voice dripping with venom, "Look who's here, girls."

"The hero wannabes and little miss fairy-in-training," Darcy said, fake shock in her voice, "What a surprise!"

"We told you guys to stay back!" Stella yelled from the ground.

"Yeah…we didn't."

"No kidding!" Layla cried.

"Well they can't be any worse then you guys," Darcy said, firing at them again. Layla fell to the ground next to Stella, trying to catch her breath. The Specialists were down, too. Bloom was the only Winx girl standing.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Icy said, landing on the roof and advancing towards them, "But you should've listened to the Solarian brat." A jagged ice crystal appeared in her hand, "Bad things happen when Earth kids get involved in magic. Who should I take out first?"

"I say the one who seems like he knows everything, one nerd here is enough," Stormy smirked.

Icy shrugged and took aim. She launched the spear so fast, Mark didn't have time to react, and the icicle hit him square in the chest. He shot back and fell off the roof.

"Mark!" Roxy cried in shock, before turning and charging at Icy, anger blazing in her eyes.

"No don't!" Bloom cried, but it was too late. Icy had already frozen more of the air around her, and in the next moment, Roxy was flying across the roof, headed for the exact same spot they had lost sight of Mark on. Ryo rushed forward and tried to grab her hand, but the momentum was so strong. He toppled over the edge with her.

"Guys!" Andy rushed forward, to look over the edge.

"Caution," Icy mocked, waving her hand, "Slippery when icy." The ground in front of Andy turned to solid ice. He slipped and got closer to the edge.

"No!" Bloom shot a blast at Icy. It hit her in the stomach and knocked her to the ground. Bloom flew forward and grabbed Andy under his arms, lifting him up off the ground with her. "Are you ok?"

He laughed slightly. "Been better. Now that I think about it, maybe I should have listened to you."

"A little late for that!"

"Aww…" Icy said sarcastically, standing up, "I hate to ruin the moment, but you've been enough trouble for one night." With a single motion, she froze the cold wind near Bloom to ice. Her wings froze, and she plummeted. As they fell, a huge gust of wind -most likely from Stormy, pinned Bloom to the side of the house. She gabbed Andy's hands as the ice spread from her wings, securing her to the old wood wall. It slowly started engulfing her entire body.

"Well this is great," Bloom said.

"Hey! Quit using my lines!" a voice called.

"Ryo!" Andy cried happily, turning to sound of his friend's voice. About ten feet away, Ryo, Roxy and Mark were standing on a second story balcony. "You're alive!"

"Yeah," Mark said, "And I thought that whole falling-and-landing-on-a-balcony thing was just a Hollywood hoax! I owe them an apology!"

"Are you guys ok?" Bloom asked. The ice had started forming around her legs after it spread from her wings.

"Were fine," Roxy called, "But what about you?!"

"Ugh…hanging in there," Bloom called back. The ice completely covered her legs and started up her chest to her right arm. Andy took a breath before letting go of Bloom's right hand. Bloom grunted as the weight shifted, managing to hold onto Andy's hand with her left hand.

"Bloom," Andy managed to say, "You've got to swing your arm so I can jump to the balcony."

"Your ten feet from it!"

"Trust me!"

Bloom looked at him a little skeptically before she started swinging. At the furthest she could go, Andy was still pretty far away from the balcony. "Okay," he said between swings, "Let go on three ok?" Bloom nodded; the ice was slowly reaching her neck. "One…two…Now!"

Bloom swung him with all the force she could and let go. Andy barely made it onto the platform. Bloom then used her free hand to start melting the ice. But to her shock, her magic was immediately absorbed. "What..?"

"You like the spell?" Bloom and the others looked up to see Icy standing above them on the roof, looking down at them with satisfaction, "Anytime it's activated, it's re-enforced with Water Star energy; that's how ancient it is. That ice may only be about an inch thick, but you can't even dent it. Oh, and of course," Icy turned and shot an icicle at one of the beams supporting the balcony, "If your playing 'hero', you have to pay the cost. Nice meeting you," she said sarcastically before disappearing from view. Roxy turned to Bloom. "What are Water Stars?"

"Not good," Bloom replied. She reached up and took the fairy dust charm off her neck before it was covered in ice. "Here," she tossed it to Andy, "You should be able to break the force field with my fairy dust."

"But what about you?" Ryo asked nervously.

Bloom's other arm was now covered in ice; only her head was free. "Forget about me! Get everyone else out of here!" The balcony was starting to give way. Everyone wobbled unsteadily. "Hurry, go!"

"Were not leaving you!" Mark cried.

Bloom gave a small laugh. "You don't really have a choice. Good luck you guys…" Bloom was completely covered in ice.

"Bloom!" Andy yelled, trying to keep his balance on the uneasy platform, "Bloom, come on!"

"She can't hear you," Mark said sadly, "I think…she's gone."

"What! No way!" Ryo turned to look at her. "She can't be gone!"

"But…"

"Bloom!" Roxy gave one last call as the platform gave way, "Please, you guys have to fight. You can get out of that ice, you can beat the Trix; I know you can! You showed us all fairies are real. I believe in you guys!"

The light was blinding. It seemed like anyone within a mile of the property would be blind. The Trix shielded their eyes and made their way over to the side of the roof, where the light source was coming from. The light dimmed and everyone's vision cleared. Andy, Roxy, Mark, and Ryo found themselves on the ground, completely unharmed. Specialists were standing and the Winx Club was flying in the air with incredible outfits.

"Whoa!" Ryo was grinning.

"How the…" Darcy began.

"What _is_ that?" Stormy finally shouted.

"Ok," Stella said, glancing down at the new fairy outfit, "What happened –I mean I'm not complaining or anything, but…"

"Girls," Tecna said with a smile, "I think we just earned our Believix."

"More importantly," Musa said with a sly grin, "I think we just leveled the playing field."

**Woo! Done! Well, not with the story, of course, but you know. Now, the first reminder is, just to say, that I **_**am**_** back in school now. That doesn't mean no updates, I'm just pointing out that now I do have other things to do. I will still try to update as quickly as possible, and of course, you guys know what I like to get to help me write… **

**And second thing (in my opinion, a little more exciting..), if you've ever read my** **any of my other stories, you probably know that I have two W.I.T.C.H/Winx Club crossovers that I've written. Now the thing is, I am considering doing a third story that would be related to some of the events going on in The Halloween Revenge. My question is; would you guys want to read it? Let me know! Other than that…I think I'm going to get some sleep. Nite' people!**


	9. Final Flight

**I'll be honest; I'm at a total lack of author note inspiration right now. So I'm going to shut up, and let you read the story.**

Chapter 9: Final Flight

"You guys are finished," Musa smirked, flipping her braid back. The other five girls nodded in agreement.

Stormy rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, let's see how well you keep up with that," she then launched a blast at Musa. As everyone got back to fighting, Bloom flew back down to Andy and the others. "Are you guys ok?" she asked?

Roxy smiled. "Never better. How'd you guys do that?"

"You. Because we convinced you guys to believe in fairies, we were able to get our Believix."

"Yeah, on the subject," Ryo cut in, "What's with all the –ix stuff? I mean Winx, Enchantix, Believix…what's next?"

"We did have Charmix, too." Bloom smirked.

"Of course, how stupid of me."

Bloom smiled. "Look, will you guys just do me a favor and get somewhere safe?"

"Suppose we don't have much of a choice," Mark shrugged before giving her a thumbs up, "Go get 'em, girl."

"No problem…and Andy," Bloom turned to him.

"I know, I know, stay out of trouble, don't come back here, and learn the definition of the word 'no'. I got it."

Bloom rolled her eyes at her friends before flying off. "Dragon Arrow!" she yelled, firing a series of bright rays. They hit Darcy square in the back as Tecna shot a digital storm at her.

"Hey, how're you guys doing?" Brandon asked as he and the five others approached Roxy, Andy, Mark, and Ryo.

Roxy stepped forward and nodded. "Were fine, thanks. How about you guys?"

"Pretty good." Nabu nodded back.

"Hey Andy," Ryo was barely paying attention as he joked with his black-haired friend again, "Once we get out of this, you'd better ask Bloom out again, because if you don't, I will."

"Ha ha, very funny," Andy snapped.

"Wait a second," Sky spoke up, "Ask her out _again_. Who are you?"

"This guy," Ryo smirked, throwing his arm around his friend, "Is Bloom's old boyfriend. And I have a feeling he's a bit more than interested in her now, huh man?" Andy rolled his eyes and ignored Ryo. "So are you guys friends?"

"Actually," Sky looked a little smug as he gave Andy a onceover, "I'm Bloom's _current_ boyfriend."

Ryo's smirk dropped from his lips as Andy stared in shock at Sky. "Oh, um…he he…"

"Awkward," Roxy said in a quiet sing-song voice.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," Darcy snapped as she dodged one of Stella's attacks and launched one at Layla, "You pixies can't be more powerful."

"Well you better believe it," Flora stretched out her arms. "Winter Rose!" Vines sprung out from the ground and tangled Stormy within them.

"Ugh, ice used for good," Icy said as she cut the vines in half, "Disgusting." She gasped though, when the vines regenerated and headed for her. She sent a powerful blast out, barely stopping them.

"Hey, why don't you guys give up now," Stella mocked, throwing blasts at Darcy as the witch in turn launched at her, "You know, save yourself the embarrassment."

"Maybe then Light Rock won't be so hard on you." Tecna added.

Stormy glared at them, her hair frizzing out like it was shocked with electricity **(1)**. "If you think were going back to that place, you've got another thing coming."

"We don't think," Layla said, quickly putting up a morfix shield to block Icy's white beam, "We know."

"Yeah well I think not," Darcy snapped back, firing from behind Layla. She took the hit and fell a few feet before she regained control of her wings. Tecna glanced down, making sure her friend was ok before launching a blast back at Darcy. It barley missed her, but Flora had put up a shield and it bounced back. It had been slightly converged with the magic from Flora's shield, so Darcy was knocked out in one simple movement.

Stormy's eyes darted between Musa and Stella, as though debating in her head who to hit. Giving up, she launched at them both, electricity shooting out from her fingers. In a split second, Musa managed to deflect the blast; Stella, too. Unfortunately, the two pieces of energy hit each other and combined, heading straight for Layla, who was near the Specialists. She and Nabu smiled at each other before combining their magic and firing back. The lightning dissipated into nothing. Stormy rolled her eyes. "Cute trick, but it won't last for–"

There was a slight clang as Brandon – who had scaled the building to the second story ledge – jumped off and swung his sword so it hit Stormy in the back of the head. Brandon fell to the ground and landed gracefully. Stormy, however, wasn't so lucky. She had been conscious when she fell, but hitting the ground at about ten miles per hour put her under. Helia smiled as he put his hand out, releasing the chords in his glove. They tied Stormy up swiftly. "You were saying?"

"Nice job Brandon," Sky complimented, giving his best friend a high five.

Icy looked around in shock; she apparently couldn't believe her two sisters had been taken down so easily. Bloom flew up and faced her. "Give it up Icy; we win."

She got a low growl in return. "Ok, that's it, screw the whole battle." She created a huge icicle and fired at Bloom, temporarily distracting her. Icy flew up to the top of the roof, and in a single motion, a strong wind blew across the length of it. Frost started to cover the panels as Icy slowly froze the top of the house. It was almost as if she had no self control as she began glowing white.

Flora suddenly gasped. "She's collapsing the roof!"

Bloom quickly sent her fire arrows out again, trying to stop Icy, but it was no use. The flames immediately froze in the wind. "We've got to stop her!"

"No offense," Riven said, his arms crossed, "But I don't think she's going to listen to you when she's got power like that. I'd come up with a different solution." There was a crack as the wood began to split. "And fast."

"Well, logically speaking, if our combined integer of power was enough to stop her before, all we have to do is re-combine it to-"

"Tecna!" everyone snapped. "English please!" Stella added.

"What she's saying is that if you guys do a convergence right now, you've got a good chance of beating her," Timmy explained.

Layla shrugged. "Sounds like a plan."

"Let's go!" The six girls flew up and joined hands. Flora and Musa – who were on the end – held their hands out. "Ready?" Bloom asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Convergence!"

Magic jumped out of Flora and Musa's fingertips. The colorful blast was targeted perfectly. Icy was hit…hard. She straightened up as though coming out of a coma and screamed for a moment. The white glow slowly died out, as did the wind. The ice melted and the other half of the convergence fixed the roof. Icy was caught in a band of morfix coils as she fell onto the roof and finally blacked out. She flashed white on and off for a few more seconds like a firefly before the glowing died out completely.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So why'd she flip out?" Brandon asked about ten minutes later. Timmy had been in contact with Light Rock, and they had synced a portal to send the Trix through. None of them regained consciousness as they went through the portal. Roxy and the three boys –who had hidden out in the woods– returned to find the situation under control. The group was now discussing what the deal had been with Icy –it turned out she had a weak heartbeat and low magic. She would be fine (Something Stella seemed very disappointed about), but the Light Rock officials had never seen it before.

"It was one of the spells," Tecna explained to the group, "The witches who were originally in the house worked with a group called the Black Circle, an evil band of wizards on Earth who wiped out every single fairy here. The witches were allied with them against the White Circle. The spell Icy used was one they planted as a forge in case the White Circle ever stole their spells. It temporarily increases the user's powers, but soon draws energy from your own body, lowering your health and messing with your mind."

"Good thing Icy's head is messed up enough already," Musa smirked.

"Hey not bad," Ryo complimented, "I might just have to use that one."

"Oh no you don't," Roxy insisted, "You've got enough crummy jokes already."

"So," Mark asked, turning to face the girls, "That's it? We win?"

"Yep," Bloom nodded, "And now I guess we've only got one thing left to do."

"You still think it's a good idea?" Helia asked, glancing at Andy.

Andy gave a saddened smile. "For the best, anyway."

"Your one hundred percent sure?" Stella questioned. Andy only nodded. Stella gave a sympathetic smile. "It was nice to meet you guys."

"Yeah," Flora added, "Thanks so much for the help."

"Think nothing of it; we sure won't." Ryo's usual sarcasm had a trace of regret.

"Well," Layla said thoughtfully, "_Were_ sure going to remember."

"You do that," Roxy and the three boys turned around and headed back towards the house; they were in charge of temporarily distracting the guests so the Winx and Specialists could do their thing. The back door creaked open as Mark opened it. He and Roxy disappeared into the house. Andy turned and gave them a wave before walking in, too. Ryo watched Andy do this, turned to everyone, and made an 'L' with his left hand on his forehead, pointing to Andy with his other hand. Everyone laughed as Ryo winked and disappeared in the house, shutting the door.

"They can buy us about five minutes," Tecna stated.

"Then let's bounce," Musa said. The remaining eleven nodded. The six girls joined hands again, this time forming a circle. "Are we sure this is going to work?" Nabu asked.

"Most likely," Tecna shrugged. "Ready?"

"Ready." Everyone concentrated, focusing their energy, and combining their powers. Then, they uttered a single word; "_Memorious erasus._"

**(1) – Remember in Season 3 when Darcy suggested Baltor had a crush on Bloom, and Stormy's hair did that little frizzy thing? That's what I'm talking about.**

**Ok, there is one more chapter after this to kind of resolve everything, just saying, and it should be out next week. **

**Oh, and you know what I'd be excited to get? The green button about three inches below this…you know what to do.**


	10. I Gotta Feeling

**So my computer decided that today was 'National Annoy Me' day, and is being a huge pain. So before it gets any worse, I decided to post the last chapter of The Halloween Revenge.**

**Ok, so I'm pretty sure I left everyone thinking, 'WTF is wrong with ember? How could she erase Andy, Roxy, Mark, and Ryo's memories?!' So please, before you hire an internet hacker from the FBI, find my house, and come banging on my door with a pitchfork, just read the last chapter.**

Chapter 10: I Gotta Feeling….

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

"Wow, can believe their new costumes?" The girl in the Cruella de Vil costume asked.

"I know," replied the boy dressed like a vampire, "Those first outfits were something, but these are even better!" Cruella nodded in agreement.

"And those boys…" added a brunette dreamily, twisting the veil of her gypsy costume around her finger.

At that moment, Helia walked past, two drinks in hand. He had overheard the conversation, and gave a dazzling smile to the gypsy girl. She gave him a flirtatious smile back and a little wave. Helia nodded at her before heading over to where everyone else was. He handed the spare drink to Flora. "Sounds like your Believix is a hit." He commented.

"Yeah," Nabu agreed, "Everyone loves it."

"Bloom!" a high voce cut in.

Bloom grinned at Nabu. "Almost everyone," she said, before turning to the voice's owner. Mitzi looked ready to kill her as she stalked towards her, followed by Elle and some other girl in a Goth costume; she had apparently taken Roxy's place for the night. When Mitzi reached Bloom, she put her hands on her hips and stared daggers at her. Tecna and some of the boys gagged on her perfume. Bloom smiled. "What's up, Mitzi?"

"What's up!" Mitzi snapped. "What do you think is up? It's enough to upstage me once at my own party, but twice is _absolutely unacceptable_!"

"And I checked the guest list, you RSVP'd for you plus five," Elle added, adjusting her red dress, "Last I checked, you have eleven friends. A bit more than five."

"Didn't they teach you how to count in reform school?" snickered the Goth.

"Didn't they teach you a fashion sense in prison?" Stella shot back.

"Well, you hated our other outfits," Layla smiled sweetly, "We'd thought you'd want us to change."

Mitzi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, into something bad!"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Flora shrugged, looking sincerely sorry, "But we left our other costumes back in the car. The party isn't for too much longer, so there's no reason to change again."

"Then just leave." Elle suggested.

"That is the best idea I've heard all night," Mitzi smiled.

Musa rolled her eyes as Brandon stepped forward. "Come on girls, can't we all just get along?"

_Tonight's the night (night)  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up_

Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's get get off!

Mitzi only side-glanced Brandon, then after a moment turned her full attention on him. "And you are?"

"Oh," Bloom looked at her questioningly, "Um, Mitzi, this is my friend Brandon. Brandon…this is Mitzi."

Stella's eyes widened as Mitzi smiled flirtatiously at him, "Well, I guess your friend Brandon is right."

"Yeah, the party isn't too much longer," the Goth girl backed up Mitzi.

"And it's cool if we stay?" Sky asked.

"Oh totally," Mitzi waved him off, "Forget I mentioned it. Girls, go tell the head of security we had a false alarm." The two stared at her quizzically. "Go," Mitzi hissed. Suddenly nervous, they took off. She turned back and smiled. "Sorry about them. Anyway, I most likely won't see you after this, so I guess this is goodbye."

"Well…I guess so…" Tecna raised an eyebrow as Mitzi continued; "It was great seeing you. And great to meet you." She smiled at the boys, "Oh and Bloom, you do have my phone number, right?"

"Mmm-hmm," Bloom nodded.

"Great, give it to Brandon, will you?" Stella gasped as Mitzi winked at him and walked off.

"If you call her," Stella was on Brandon in a millisecond.

"Stella relax," Brandon said, looking a little nervous, "You're the only girl for me."

"If I were Brandon, I'd be running," Layla grinned.

_I know that well have a ball  
If we get down  
And go out  
And just loose it all_

I feel stressed out  
I wanna let it go  
Let's go way out spaced out  
And loosing all control

"So is the spell working," Sky asked Bloom as they headed to the dance-floor, getting in one of the last songs of the night.

Bloom nodded. "Mitzi thinks the college kids bailed, and everything back to normal."

"You don't sound happy about that," Sky said, reaching for her hand so she'd stop.

Bloom smiled up at him, "It's just Roxy and the others…I feel so terrible for doing this to them…"

"Don't beat yourself up. You had to do it."

"I know, I know," Bloom grinned, "But I feel like they got the short end of the deal."

"They would have wanted you to do what's right," Sky absently reached out and adjusted her bangs, "Especially your friend Andy." Bloom's eyes widened. "You guys seemed like good friends."

Bloom shrugged. "I guess so. Andy was a really good friend when I was here." She then reached up and gave Sky a quick kiss. "But you're even better."

He rolled his eyes at her, but he was smiling, "Well, I am royalty," Bloom laughed as he held his hand out to her, "Would you like to dance, princess?"

Bloom gave a little bit of an informal curtsey. "I'd love to." The two laughed and headed off.

_Fill up my cup  
Mozoltov  
Look at her dancing  
Just take it off_

Let's paint the town  
Well shut it down  
Lets burn the roof  
And then well do it again..

Lets Do it, Lets Do it  
Lets Do it Lets Do it  
And do it, and do it (lets live it up..)  
And do it, and do it  
And do it do it do it  
Let's do it, lets do it  
Let's do it

"Five bucks says Brandon's dead now," Riven smirked, looking through the crowd. The couples had split up, and Musa and Riven had watched with humor when Stella angrily stormed off, Brandon in tow.

"I'd agree to that," Musa smiled, "So after this is there any good music?"

Riven grabbed the device Timmy had hooked up to the stereo. It displayed the DJ's playlist. "Umm…3OH!3, DHT…more Lady Gaga…and then the last song is When I Grow Up."

"Hmm…not bad…"

"Hey!" cut in a girl in a Jedi costume. She gave her outfit a onceover, "The seven of you have amazing costumes."

Musa smiled. "Thanks, everyone keeps……hey, wait; did you say seven?"

The girl looked confused. "Yeah, you the redhead, the blonde, brunette, the two girls with pink hair, and the one with the dark skin."

Riven looked at her in shock, "Two girls?"

"Uh-huh. The one in purple, and the one in green. Anyway, just had to tell you that. Hope you're here next year!" With a wave she walked off.

Musa and Riven stared at each other. "You don't think…" Musa began.

"It's not possible…" Riven added. "Is it?"

"One way to find out. Let's go."

_Fill up my cup (Drank!)  
Mozolotov (Lahyme)  
Look at her dancing (Move it! Move it!)  
Just kick it up_

Let's paint the town (Paint the Town!)  
We'll shut it down (We'll shut it down..)  
Let's burn the roof (WooOoo)  
And then well do it again

Let's Do it, Lets Do it  
Let's Do it Lets Do it  
And do it, and do it (lets live it up..)  
And do it, and do it  
And do it do it do it  
Let's do it, lets do it  
Let's do it

Here we come, here we go  
We gotta rock (rock rock rock rock)

Easy come, easy go  
Now we on top (top top top top)

Feel the shot, body rock  
Rock it dont stop (stop stop stop stop)

Round and round, up and down  
Around the clock (clock clock clock clock)

"Everything looks ok up here," Nabu said, looking around the attic. He, Timmy, Tecna, and Layla were all checking the place out.

"Yes, but Ms. Faragonda wanted us to see if there were any spells left up here."

Layla walked over and examined the jagged window. "I don't think so, Tecna."

"Yeah, it's all gone," Timmy agreed as they heard the creak of the stairs. Someone was coming up to the attic.

"That you, Flora?" Layla called over her shoulder.

There was a giggle. "Nope. Not Flora."

Layla gasped at the voice and spun around along with the other three. The boy next to the figure smiled. "You guys need some help?"

_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday, Saturday and Sunday_

G-G-G-G-get with us  
You know what we say (say)  
Party everyday, P-P-P-Party everyday

"Well, are we all ready to go?" Everyone nodded. They were gathered at the main foyer, waiting for the group in the attic.

"I wonder what's taking them." Helia asked.

"Musa and Riven, too." Sky added.

"It's not like Tecna to be late," Stella said absently, looking around.

"Um…Stella," Brandon started.

"Oh no you don't, I'm already mad at you."

"Stella," Flora said gently, "It wasn't Brandon's fault, sweetie."

"But he didn't stop her," Stella shot back.

"Stella…" Brandon started again.

"I don't think you should be completely blaming Brandon," Bloom said, shaking her head.

"It's Mitzi you should be mad at, if anyone, right?" Sky asked.

Stella thought for a moment. "Come on, it like…Bloom; if you saw Diaspro flirting with Sky again, would you just sit and do nothing?"

Bloom rolled her eyes. "Stell, that's-"

"Guys!" Brandon finally snapped. Everyone turned to him.

"What is it?" Helia asked.

Brandon slowly grinned, and pointed into the crowd. "I figured out what was taking them." Sure enough, Layla, Tecna, Timmy, and Nabu were walking towards them; Musa and Riven, too. But even then, there were a few more people.

_got a feeling  
that tonights gonna be a good night  
that tonights gonna be a good night  
that tonights gonna be a good good night_

"Roxy?" It was the only word Flora seemed to be able to say as she, Andy, Mark, and Ryo walked toward them.

Roxy grinned. "Hey you guys. What'd I miss?"

"Wh-what happened?" Bloom was smiling. "You guys…remember?"

"That depends on what your talking about," Ryo smirked, "If your talking about the time you convinced Mark to dress up as Koala for Halloween, I was in Boston. However, if your talking about you guys being fairies and heroes from a different realm and you just saved all our butts in an ultimate battle against three insane witches…then yes, we remember." Bloom rolled her eyes before hugging her friend, quickly followed by Andy, Roxy, and Mark. When the broke the group hug, Stella cut in.

"How can you guys remember?"

"Well," Mark explained, "We saw the light from the magic, and Roxy was whispering about how she wished we could remember everything. And suddenly, the four of us were in a shield. Roxy put up a barrier so the magic wouldn't affect us."

"But that's," Bloom and the others finally took a look at Roxy. She wasn't wearing a cowgirl outfit anymore. Her green one-sleeved tank glimmered, with a sleeve from her elbow to her wrist on the arm without a sleeve. She had green shorts with a yellow belt, green boots, and wings. She looked like a Believix fairy.

Roxy shrugged. "I don't know how I did it…"

"But we remember," Andy shrugged, "So we don't really care. What do we need to do?"

"Ms. F is probably going to want to talk to you all…" Flora said slowly.

"Which means you're coming back to Magix with us…" Brandon added, shaking his head with a smile.

Stella, however, took the whole situation very differently. Grinning from ear to ear, she threw her arm around Roxy's shoulders. "Girl," she said, "I think you've got a future with us."

Roxy laughed. "Yeah….I guess I do…"

_WooHooo_

**Well, that truly does it. I am doing that other story I mentioned a few chapters back, so if your still interested in my stuff, look for that. I hope everyone liked it. Thank to ALL reviewers, you guys rock! And speaking of reviews….last chance!**

**Song Credits**

_**I Gotta Feeling, **_**by The Black Eyed Peas**


End file.
